Prefect Duty
by GuardianSwan
Summary: Remember that it is a highly sought after and esteemed position which requires high standards at all times; you are rarely "off duty". - Yeah right, the Organization are prefects! -- Mild pairings, Swan is my OC, Pandora is my friend's OC --
1. Monday

**Monday**

This had to be at least the thirtieth black biro that had suffered Axel's anticipation. Those extra five minutes of break seemed to loom towards him at an excruciatingly slow pace, so all the anxiety got taken out on his writing utensils. One particularly boring PSE lesson he had turned up for duty with ink replacing his saliva - Xiggy must've cracked the most hilarious, cynical and terribly racist jokes ever that day. He would have to get liquorice as a supplement, he thought, anything to make those god damn minutes go faster. Stupid time. He would have to twat Luxord later.

Finally. That bastard minute hand was dead on three. Axel patted Demyx's shoulder roughly and without a word shot out of his seat and left the classroom. He didn't pay much attention to the teacher's question, so just acknowledged him with a wave from behind. He pelted it down the corridors, up and down stairs and across the yard until he burst through them red doors. Ace. He was always first to prefect duty.

Axel flung his bag on the random chair next to the random pay phone - why would the school have a pay phone? Twats. As always he sat himself on the bottom step leading up to the sports hall, and stretched himself across its length. It was the most peculiar of places, but damn was it comfy.

Somewhere far off his daydreams, the bell for lunch rang and the sound of bustling students brought Axel back slightly. He paid no heed to the lads coming out from their changing rooms, only nodded or grunted. But he quite happily sent the odd wink across the corridor - especially for the ladies of the changing rooms. After the giggles had died down, a rhythmic, deadly pace danced its way over to Axel. He opened one eye to find an extremely skinny yet curved frame towering over him, dressed in nothing but a tank top and baggy trackies. Of course, Larxene - Queen of Dance. Yawn.

"Slacking off _again_?" Her high-pitched voice only just filtered through Axel's brain.

"What? I'm here aren't I?" He didn't bother moving. Too much effort.

"Yeah, well, oh whatever..." Larxene trailed off when another pair of footsteps entered the scene. They were also rhythmic, but a damn sight more graceful than that girl would ever be. Marluxia.

"'Ite Marly?"Axel muttered as he came to a stop.

"Yeah not bad," the pink-haired guy smiled. As he did so something bushy fell on top of Axel.

"WAAAH! DA FUCK IS THAT?!" He shot up and scrabbled with the brown hairy thing that had landed on his torso. Marly and Larxene found this rather amusing.

"Eww gross! Lex shaved his pubes!" A scarred pair of arms grabbed the thing from the ceiling - Xiggy casually hung in midair pissing himself. Larxene screamed and jumped a mile. He then back flipped down to Marly's level and handed him the hairy thing. "Dude, I know you wanted to be a hairdresser and all, but..."

"Ha ha," Marly grimaced as he snatched it back. "It's a wig you moron. But at least it got Axel up," he giggled and smiled briefly at the redhead. "See ya later." He waltzed out of the door, quickly followed by Larxene. Axel found that he had a rather stupid grin across his face, but soon shook it off so he could greet Xiggy properly.

"So what took you so long man?"

"Well y'know," Xiggy started as he hung back off the lockers. "Me and Xaldin had target practise with the new sub - I was firing spitballs and he was lobbing pencils... very sharp ones. Heh, god bless subs. Y'know I swear this is like the season for teachers getting knocked up..." How did Axel know Xig would end up on some form of sexual conversation? Fucking nymphomaniac. Wow, long word for Axel. Probably cos it was sex related.

"Wouldn't surprise me. Hey didja know that slag of a Spanish teacher's preggers as well?" Axel did love his connections with the office, although the woman was the size of a blimp.

"As if! Dude, and I thought she was just comfort eating - 'parrently Vexen's driving her up the wall with his grades," Xiggy stretched his arms above his head and let his shirt reveal his torso - scars and all.

"Dude, that is fucking sick."

"I KNOW!" And with that the two burst into fits of laughter. Axel loved prefect duty with Xig, simply because there was never a dull moment, and he was always left howling in agony. They honestly did bugger all, and yet somehow managed to keep their badges. They truly were a killer team, even with Senor Psychopath and Mansex down the hall.

***

Meanwhile, down the technology end of the block, Xemnas sat on the stairs leading up to the cooking rooms. The smell of freshly baked scones was redolent here - it made his stomach growl like a wild animal. How fucking long did Saix need to take in the canteen? All he wanted was some pasta.

His sensitive ears heard someone approaching the door, so he got up and readied himself to shoot them down with his words. It wouldn't be quite the same without Saix, but the effect was satisfying enough. Or maybe it would be Saix and food. However when he unlocked it, to his dismay, Marly simply sauntered past him with apparent drama business.

"Hellooo Xemnas, just passing through. You know, president of the drama club and all," he twittered on as he twirled around the man a few times. His motives were far beyond Xemnas.

"Marluxia, if you didn't have this much status in this block I would have you shot. Especially when you waft food around and I'm on the brink of cannibalism," Xemnas said through gritted teeth.

"Oh lighten up Grumpy Gills," Marly laughed and playfully pushed him. "Saix'll be able to put you out of your misery soon - later!"

As the pinkette went into the drama studio Xemnas wondered to himself; that guy was the most expressive, creative actor in the school, had naturally pink hair, a genuine love for flowers, and yet still retained a vast part of his masculinity. It was truly frightening. But his thoughts were interrupted as his elven, blue-haired friend finally returned from the canteen with the glorious nourishment that was food.

"Well it's about time," Xemnas grumbled as he snatched the pasta and wolfed it down.

"Oh, how I've waited to hear that," Saix mused sarcastically, and resumed his place on the stairs where Xemnas had been sat just a few minutes ago - he now leaned against the window, facing him directly.

"Care to explain as to why you took so long?" Xemnas queried through mouthfuls.

"No, not really. But if you must know; I got involved in a slight mix-up with Zexion," Saix replied.

"Oh so?" Xemnas was in two minds whether to tell Axel - he'd go through the roof. "What happened?"

"Some imbeciles were shouting mindless abuse to him, so I intervened. As you can imagine they soon backed down," Saix smirked to himself and then looked up at Xemnas.

"Indeed," he returned the smile and both chortled slightly, gazing into space. Few words were ever really needed when on duty with Saix; a comfortable silence lingered in the air, the bonding was mutual to an extent - they both preferred it that way. Xemnas turned to catch Saix throwing him a glance, but then both looked away - neither would admit their embarrassment.

Just then a small kid knocked on the door. Immediately their gazes locked; Saix nodded for Xemnas to open the door. It was a little first year, Xemnas could feel himself grinning on the inside - they were always the most vulnerable. But he could not let that show, he had to get them nervous. Easy.

"You'd better have a good reason for wasting my time," he said as his shadow towered over the boy. He bit his lip, great. He'd leave the rest to Saix now as he turned to him.

"C-can I"-? The words were turned to ice, and shattered against the brute force of Saix's menacing glare. No matter how many times he saw it, Xemnas could only be entranced like he was the first time. Saix did not need to speak, he only need look from underneath his brow and slowly come into full view of his victim. His piercing, yellow eyes made the toughiest of people cower from the sheer menace that emanated from them. Deadly, sinister and beautiful. This was by far Xemnas' favourite aspect of prefect duty.

It took him a good few minutes to realise that the first year had run off screaming, and Saix had to bring him to.

"Xemnas. Xemnas," he said as he snapped his fingers in front of his face. Xemnas blinked a couple of times and shook his head, letting go of the door. "Back on planet Earth here..." Saix chuckled as he locked up, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, I..." The temptation to ask for a map due to being lost in Saix's eyes was unbearable, and ever so true. However, that would be the cheesiest thing since Xaldin's feet. "I was miles away," he finished.

"Lightyears away would be more appropriate I think," Saix retorted with a light punch. Xemnas shoved him a bit too hard and Saix went stumbling down the technology stairs where he landed flat on his arse. Xemnas tried to stifle his laughs as he went down to help his friend, but burst out laughing as he lost balance and fell straight on top. The pair erupted with laughter - something they seldom did - it felt so strange and wonderful. However they were stopped as they realised the position they were in, and just how close they were. Their breaths quickened and Xemnas all of a sudden felt very hot. What was this sensation? Before he could give it any more thought, some footsteps brought their attention back to planet Earth. Both shot up and ran up the stairs.

"GET OUT!" Xemnas bellowed, but was soon silenced as it was only Marly flitting out of the drama studio. Shit. Had he seen? It was unknown to Xemnas as he just giggled and floated out of the door. Saix joined him and shook his head. It seemed Xigbar's services would be required; they may as well have finished duty now, it was almost the end of lunch.

Xemnas and Saix strode through the double doors past the changing rooms to find Axel and Xigbar mentally torturing that same first year.

"Look, for the last time: You really don't wanna go in them toilets," Axel flailed his arms about as he moaned.

"But I'm desperate!" The kid whined.

"Fine," Axel sighed and shook his head. "I didn't want to do this but... Xig, show 'em."

Xigbar flipped off the lockers and stood with his back to everyone. Very slowly he removed his shirt to reveal a massive scar that gashed all the way down his back, several other small ones surrounded it. He then turned around; his chest was much the same, and his arms and shoulders had been intricately torn. The kid's eyes widened with shock.

"Ever heard of Little Jimmy Carter? Nah, the teachers tend to keep that one quiet. Xig here tried to rescue him from the sheer horror in that bathroom - poor Little Jimmy didn't make it," Axel recited in the most serious voice, his hand where his heart would be.

"I got off better, like," Xigbar casually added.

"B-but"- the kid's words were drowned by the bell sounding throughout the block.

"Lunch is over now - get out," Axel pointed sharply towards the door where the kid waddled out. Once he was gone he and Xigbar high fived, barely able to breathe for laughter. Saix smacked his forehead with his hand, and Xemnas merely shook his head. Axel noticed them and grinned.

"Alright Mansex?" Xemnas twitched. "Anything happen on duty?"

Xemnas looked at Saix, Saix looked at Xemnas. "No, nothing of interest," he said. "Now get going, the pair of you." Xemnas slapped Axel on the back of the head, and all four left the block to go to form. Xemnas and Saix would never repeat the happenings of their lunch.


	2. Tuesday

**Tuesday**

The spotlight fell on Marluxia as he came to the climax of his monologue. Nearly all of the drama set were in tears at his emotional piece. He extended his hand upwards and clenched nothing, slowly bringing it down as he spoke. "Lest the last petal falls, as does the last shard of hope in my heart. Shattered. No amount of salvation can ever replenish the dying, bloodshed rose..." As the light dimmed the bell rang, Marly broke out of his role and grabbed his bag. "Gotta run~!" he chirped as he ran out and towards the canteen.

Marly parted the queue with a mere hand gesture, and sauntered into the canteen. As he entered the heavenly aroma of chocolate brownies, a grin spread across his face - Zexy would be so pleased! Two pizzas and two brownies ought to suffice for their mini feast. Marly clicked his heels together and rushed past the office and up the stairs to the library - nothing could turn a frown upside down like a fresh brownie, and that was just what Zexy needed.

Surely enough, the small young man was sat on the stairs that led up to the computer room; he hugged his legs close to his body, and his sliver hair hung over his left eye. At first he looked up from underneath his fringe to greet him, but as Marly revealed the pizza and brownies from behind his back, Zexy let his legs relax down the stairs. A very small smile was evident on his face. Marly grinned and went to join him on the stairs, it felt amazing when he could make Zexy smile like that - it didn't happen often.

"Library's closed," Zexy murmured though his pizza.

"Oh goodie, we'll be able to turn them all down today," Marly chanted.

"Heh, I've already done about three," Zexy chortled ever so slightly, making Marly's grin bigger. It now hurt to eat.

Just as he was about to reply, though, he saw some giggling second years coming up the corridor. Showtime. Marly finished his pizza and leaned against the banister, smirking ever so slightly as the girls came through the door. They squealed with excitement, and he hadn't even spoke yet. Marly leaned forward.

"Why hello there, ladies," he cooed. "And what brings you up here?" Clearly not the library that's for sure.

"Oh, well, like, we wanted to get something out of the library," one stammered.

"A book!" The other added enthusiastically. Thanks to Marly's acting skills he refrained from laughing at their pathetic attempt at pulling.

"Oh, I see. Well I'm awfully sorry but the library's closed today," he continued. "So I'm afraid you'll have to get out, okay?"

"Okay..." the two girls swooned as they carried on down the corridor. Marly's lips curved into a smile, time to end this.

"Oh, by the way." They turned back eagerly. Marly jabbed his finger at them respectively. "You, take a bath. You, get a fucking muzzle. And next time, think of at least a half decent excuse to come up here - even put together you wouldn't have the brain capacity to read a book!" The girls fled off in tears and Marly did a little victory pose. He loved his duty.

"You know, that's almost cruel," Zexy commented as the pinkette joined him on the stairs again. Marly laughed as he took the first bite out of his brownie.

"Ahee, I love me," he giggled. "That brownie good?"

"Mm, great. Thanks, Marly," Zexy looked at him through his fringe and smiled a little.

"Any time, friend," Marly looked up contentedly. He was thrilled that he was able to get Zexy's spirit up. After what he had heard went on yesterday in the canteen, he wished with all his heart he had been there to stick up for him. Luckily Saix had done a good job himself, but had to leave for duty with Axel. And Marly had drama as well. He didn't want to think where Zexy cooped himself up that lunch, since no one could stay with him. Axel, of course, had hit the roof when he found out, and enforced the fact that Zexy was always welcome on duty with him - it made him smile again. Marly closed his eyes; Axel could always cheer Zexy up, and he too tried to do the same. But when competing against Axel's infectious charm, Marly got terrified that he wouldn't be able to lift Zexy up, that he couldn't be a good friend. But today, he felt he had fulfilled his duties as a friend to Zexy - he was so insecure, so fragile.

To Marly's dismay, and pure temper, the very same twats who had given Zexy a hard time yesterday ploughed through the corridor. Marly could feel himself rising out of his seat, along with the fury in his body. Zexy hid himself behind a book, the poor thing. Violently shaking at this point, Marly braced himself as they burst through the double doors.

"Ayup! It's the emo kid! Not slitting today? Or are ya starving yerself?" One jeered.

"And he's with his boyfriend today! Go have bum fun somewhere else yer fuckin' benders!" The other pointed a large finger at them, and both started laughing like Neanderthals.

Marly didn't leave his spot, protective of Zexy, but had his claws at the ready. He wasn't the strongest of people, but he could deliver a bloody hard bitchslap. No, he wouldn't stoop down to their level, so he refrained and used his deadliest weapon - his viper tongue.

"Listen, you brain dead, gormless, useless pieces of shit. What on earth makes you think you can storm up here like you're fucking God's gift and direct your insults at my friend? Look at you, you think you've got it so damn hard! You and all your cronies! Going round intimidating the shit out of everyone and thinking you're loved by them all! Well, I've got news for you twats; nobody fucking likes you. And it's you who's gonna end up in the gutter, you who's gonna end up with nothing. And when you do, I pray to God that I'm there to witness your misery. Because you fucking deserve it. I swear, if you go anywhere near any of my friends, you won't be able to tell up from down. Now, for my temper's sake, I suggest you get the fuck out of here. Now."

Stunned and speechless, the idiots broke into a run and crashed down the stairs. Marly had to take a few deep breaths before sitting back down; to keep his temper was so hard, especially when they put Zexy through hell. He could've easily ripped their eyeballs from their sockets. But now, as he sat down, another emotional extreme swept through Marly's body.

A single tear fell from Zexy's jaw. Marly felt the moisture welling up in his own eyes - he couldn't bare to see Zexy cry. He felt so helpless. Zexy couldn't hide behind his book and fringe for long. Marly shook his head, and took the boy into his slender arms and a warm embrace.

Zexy dropped his book, unsure how to react. Marly's body jerked as he sobbed uncontrollably, Zexy carefully wrapped his arms around Marly's waist. It seemed like the comforting was the other way round now. He pulled away and looked at Marly, wiping a tear from his face.

"Marly, I wasn't crying because of them," Zexy said as he tried to fight back the lump in his throat, this was emotional. "I was crying because I was happy. The way you stood up for me like that... It made me feel like I was worth something. Thank you..."

"Ohh... Ohh! Zexy you little bundle of emotion! Look at me! You've got me blubbing like a right drama queen," Marly said through shaky, teary laughs.

"Marly, you _are_ a drama queen," Zexy pointed out. With that Marly locked him in another embrace, this time both having a little laugh-cry. Sitting on his lap now, Zexy nestled into Marly's chest, while he rested his chin on Zexy's head. Marly played with Zexy's perfectly styled hair, picking up a scent of lavender. Zexy's own sensitive nose inhaled Marly's intoxicating aroma of roses, he smelt amazing.

They pulled away slightly and became aware of their duty partners' presences. Pandora and Swan merely smiled and waved as they continued their patrol around the block. The boys looked at one another and giggled, anyone would think they were a couple. Bless.

***

As soon as Swan and Pandora got through the double doors and onto the stairs, they let out a huge 'AWWWWW'. They had stood just around the corner, and heard the confrontation between Marly and those idiots. Then that heartfelt conversation between them both brought tears to their eyes. But when they saw them hugging - oh my good God, that was a thing of beauty as Pandora would say. No words were said, as both were too busy letting their imaginations wonder about the scene they had just witnessed. However, the sight they beheld when they got back to their spot brought them back completely.

They did not wear uniform. One wore a leather jacket, a tight white shirt and black skinny jeans with about four belts. The other wore a black, sleeveless top that clung to his body and black cargo pants that were way below his waist. Blond and brunette, fit and sexy. Bloodfuck gorgutiful!

Pandora and Swan must have been doing impressions of electrocuted goldfishes. They were the definition of beauty; Cloud and Leon. Leon was the singer and guitarist of their group 'The Lockdown'. God he had a pair of lungs on him. Cloud was their bassist. They could pluck their strings any day. The two Sex Gods were sat around; one on the stairs, the other on the raised platform opposite the office. They turned to the gawping girls and smiled what had to be the most seductive smiles in the entire universe.

"Ah, the prefects have returned," Cloud said as he flicked a bit of his hair out of his face.

"We were gonna start covering your duty, ah the good old days," Leon mused as he stood up.

Swan finally found the words to speak. "C-can we help you?" Oh my god, they were actually having a conversation!

Pandora had to have her say in this. "Aren'tyouguysintheschoolshow?!" she blurted out with an exhilarated grin on her face.

"Whaa?" Leon didn't catch that, Swan exploded on the inside - he looked so cute when he was confused!

"Could you please.. repeat the question?" Cloud stuttered, slightly startled by her outburst. Pandora's head exploded.

Luckily Swan could understand Pandora's aroused, adrenalin-fuelled nonsense, but struggled greatly with the words herself. Then Pandora managed to calm herself down and ask again.

"I said... Aren't you.. in.. the school show?" she asked through deep breaths, trying to sound articulate.

"Yeah, OH FUCK REHEARSALS!" Cloud shot up as did Leon. "Shit! Thanks Pandora," he said as he ran past her and into the main hall. Pandora's entire face went scarlet, she had to support herself and gasp for air. To hear her name be spoken by sex itself was overwhelming - she was close to passing out.

Swan raised her finger, her mouth opening and closing, and not being able to get the words out. Leon strode up to her, smirking. "The guys in the office told us. Anyway, I'd better run before Cloud has a hissy fit," he chuckled. "You should come watch us when you're not on duty. See ya, Swan," and with that he too ran into the main hall. Right. Cue excited squealing, desperation for air and hot flushes.

The girls staggered to the places where the Gods had sat; Pandora on the platform and Swan on the stairs, and both collapsed. That was... amazing. The hottest guys in sixth form were talking to them, even smiled at them! And then used their names. Swan could already feel a six hour conversation on the phone tonight. But for now, they could only utter two words each as they sat up and looked at each other, grinning from ear to ear.

"Tax Cloud!" Pandora squealed.

"Tax Leon!" She never thought she'd admit this, but Swan had to give Vexen and Lexaeus the biggest hugs _ever_.


	3. Wednesday

**Wednesday**

Nothing was going right for Demyx. Nothing ever did. First, it was Wednesday; he had prefect duty with Xaldin, the shit scariest thing on earth. Second, he was getting lunch for the beast today. And third, his music teacher knew he had duty, so sent him out five minutes early. Why oh why? This was the one day he wanted third period to last forever, the one day he needed to take as long as possible in everything he did, anything to avoid duty with Xaldin. He'd tried playing hooky once - Xaldin hunted him down with six spears, literally.

Sighing heavily, Demyx got into the canteen where he was greeted by the definition of trouble. As he bought the three paninis - three! Xaldin ate two of them! The fat shit - Xigbar slung his arm around him.

"Demmy-boy! Wassup?!" Xiggy yelled as he noogied the poor mullet head.

"Xig, I've got duty! Xaldin'll have my head on a platter if I don't show up..." Demyx gulped at this thought.

"Sha sha I know, dude. I just need ya to do me a favour for me when your on duty, 'kay?" Xiggy nudged him repeatedly.

"Let's hear it," Demyx grinned slightly as they got outside. He could never say no to Xigbar, after all he had saved him from his genitalia being cut off by those very six spears.

"My yo-yo got confiscated in English first period, couldja do the honours and get it for me?"

"Sure thing," Demyx chirped as he got his bag. "Who's your teacher?"

"Demyx you prick, you're in my set!" Xiggy laughed just as Demyx ran off. Oh yeah, he'd forgot about that. And the fact they had Rhoden-Farmer for a teacher. She was the next thing he was terrified of. Ah nuts. Still, he'd have to try, he thought as he entered the overly-blue building. Just as he did, Axel passed him on his way out of what was most likely a ten minute detention. The redhead gave him an encouraging slap on the back and a thumbs up. Demyx smiled, Axel always knew how to get his spirits up.

Once in the front entrance he locked the door behind him, and then turned to the hungry beast sat on the stairs. He laughed nervously and handed him the two paninis, three iced buns and milkshake. This guy cost him a bloody fortune! With a brief thanks from Xaldin, Demyx resumed his usual place by the door where he ate his one panini, one ginger biscuit and one tiny carton of juice. It was a wonder he could afford the biscuit. He finished his lunch - Xaldin had only just finished his first panini - and went to go upstairs.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Xaldin growled.

"Uhh, just doing rounds," Demyx chattered as he leapt over Xaldin's arm and bounded up the stairs. Whew. Now for the hard part. He edged towards his English room, held his breath and dared to look around the corner. No one was in there - safe. Even so, he had to be ever so cautious. He lightly tip-toed up to the desk and opened the top right draw. For a second the deadly fumes of Rhoden-Farmer's home-made 'air freshener' got down his throat and choked him slightly. After a little coughing fit, Demyx held his nose as well and delved into the drawer. Surely enough, the yo-yo was there. Duh, of course it had been confiscated - it was the same yo-yo that Xiggy had batted against Demyx's head nearly all lesson. Axel had gone for the paper aeroplane slash boomerang, because they always managed to fly in a loop and into Demyx's eye, hair or mouth. Anyway, he grabbed the little toy and sped out of the classroom. The second most terrifying voice sounded down the corridor.

"Demyx? What are you doing?" Rhoden-Farmer called from outside the staff room.

Demyx yelped slightly, trembling. He shut his eyes and ran for his dear life. "Run! Run away!" he whimpered as he ran through the double doors, down the stairs and directly into Xaldin, whose face merged with his iced bun while Demyx went flying a mile into the radiator. Owie.

The next thing he knew, Demyx's face was being merged with the radiator - thank fuck it wasn't on.

"That was my last friggin iced bun you prick!" Xaldin roared, but then stopped when there was a knock on the door. "You get that..." he growled as he stormed off to the toilets to wash.

Demyx whimpered again and went to open it. There were three third years at the door. "Save me, please," he whispered in a hushed voice.

"Can we go the bogs?" One asked, clearly not bothered about Demyx's turmoil.

"Oh, uh, what year are you?" What a prick. He knew their year, but at least it would give him a chance to procrastinate.

"Third," another shrugged.

Just when Demyx was about to make a lovely conversation about the weather outside today, Xaldin burst back through the double doors, nearly blowing them off their hinges. Demyx flinched and crossed himself quickly.

"FIRST YEARS ONLY YA LITTLE SHITS!" he bellowed. The kids did an impression of Demyx, and ran as far away as they could. Demyx sighed, wishing he could be as free as them. He locked the door and turned to Xaldin who had a speck of icing on his cheek, the urge to laugh was unbearable.

"Hey... ahaha," Demyx pointed. "You, uh, missed a spot. Heh heh..." Immediately he regretted saying that as the dreadlocked man seemed to grow even bigger, his nostrils flaring madly. Ohh shit.

***

"WAH!"

Demyx's cowardly scream echoed down the corridor. Larxene and Luxord rolled their eyes as they saw a chair fly past at the other end of the block. Great, so Xaldin had lost his temper already - and it wasn't even second sitting yet. Larxene huffed and went to sit on the stairs, bored out of her mind. She had been beyond pissed when Marly chose Zexy over her to be his prefect partner. So naturally, she had wound up in the little foursome who were left over. Demyx drove her insane. Xaldin scared her. So she chose Luxord, and she was bloody grateful that she did. She found his British accent quite attractive; so could easily listen to him prattle on about God knows what, she didn't know what he was on about half the time. Saying that, she had a thing for accents. Xiggy was at the top of her list with his surfer accent, though she'd never admit that.

"You alright, love?" The British bleach blond asked. Larxene's insides squirmed, she loved that pet name.

"Yeah, just bored like- Oh shit!" she yelped as two playing cards came flying in her direction. Luckily her knife-throwing skills came in handy, so she caught them. "What the fuck...?" She had received the Ace of Clubs and Two of Diamonds.

"Stick or twist?" Luxord asked, his eyes gleamed above his two cards, a competitive grin on his slightly tanned face.

"You what?" Larxene was unfamiliar with gambler lingo.

"Pontoon," Luxord replied. She remained blank, he rolled his eyes. "Twenty-one, savvy?" Larxene shook her head, completely clueless. Oh dear, a lot of work needed to be done here. "Trumps, Chase the Ace, Go Fish?" Luxord was running out of easy card games as the bimbo shook her head to them all. Bloody women.

"I'll settle for Snap," she giggled as she gave him the cards back. Luxord shook his own head and put his deck back in his pocket. Larxene heavily sighed and returned to the stairs, where she slid through the hole in the banister - she was a stick compared to most things, even sticks. She often got abused by Xiggy and Axel who called her a stick insect due to the two strands of hair that flailed out from her head. But still, she got to listen to Xiggy's accent, even if it was shaped as insults. "What is it with you and cards anyway?"

"Well, it's all about skill and wit, isn't it? Even bloody snap," Luxord laughed. "Honestly though, any card game gets me thinking. Just wondering what kind of hand your opponent has, and using your own to gain advantage - it's all so enticing! I love a good challenge, me!"

Christ, this time Larxene actually paid attention to his words. This guy was rather passionate about it all. "So, you _don't_ have a gambling problem?" she sniggered slightly.

"Oh heavens no! I don't gamble for the money! I do it for the risk, I can't tell you how many times I've been in deep shit, but my strategy got me through. Never lost a game, I haven't," Luxord said proudly. Wow, he had such a logical mind - Larxene had never noticed before. She thought that he did it for whatever was in the middle of the table and to see Xigbar kicking off when he lost. Well, she did anyway. Especially when they played strip poker. Before she could ask any more, some kids pestered at the door. She got up, but Luxord beat her to it.

"Can we"-?

"Hello there! Step right up, folks!" Luxord drew three cards from apparently out of nowhere. "Guess where the Ace is - pick it, and you can go in."

The kid shrugged and went for the one in the middle. Larxene smirked, she knew that it could only end badly. For the kid, that is - he had picked the Seven of Clubs.

"Ooooh, sorry mate! 'Fraid you'll have to go round the front! Go on, off you pop," Luxord hurried him along and locked the door. He turned around to Larxene with a very smug look on his face.

"And that was for the risk as well, huh?" she grimaced, one eyebrow arched.

"Nah, that was just for pure entertainment," he grinned. "Ace was up me sleeve, anyway."

At this the two blondes burst out laughing; it wasn't that bad of a duty. Really. She'd have to learn some card games in the week, though. Tempting as it was to ask Luxord to teach her, she would'nt show to be so weak - Larxene was a strong, proud and independent woman. She made her way back to the radiator where Luxord was stood and flicked him randomly on the forehead. He retaliated with a sharp poke in the side, so she countered it with one hell of a bitchslap.

"Don't think I deserved that," he murmured, slightly dazed.

Larxene giggled at her little victory, but it didn't last long as one of her many sworn enemies made their way down the corridor. Her mad, bushy hair flew everywhere in a bustled hurry, and her piggy eyes were trying to give her a look of disgust. The corners of Larxene's lips curved up into a wicked smile - it was on. Luxord could feel the looming animosity, so was smart and gave them some space - this could get interesting. The demon in disguise squared up to the tiny imp. Ew, she was even more horrible this close up.

"Larxene, I know what you've been saying about me. And to be honest, it's quite pathetic. Everyone's said you've written that you hate me in your planner, which is really quite petty isn't it? So I'd prefer it if you just said it to my face, okay?" Larxene had had it up to here with that constant white noise that came out of that endless chasm for a mouth, she readied her claws, but wouldn't be needing them just yet.

"Fine, I can do that. I hate you. I can't stand you. And I think I speak for the vast majority of the year when I say so. You have no fucking idea how annoying you are. You talk constantly and no one can't a fucking word in edgeways. You think everybody likes you, that you're some kinda Queen Bee here. Newsflash, sister; you're not. So why don't you, for once in your fucking life, shut your trap. Or I'll do the honours and rip your voice box out of your fucking throat!"

"Oh my God! You fucking slag! You chat some utter shit sometimes, do you know that? I bet you've slept around with half the slobs in our year you fucking slut!" Ooh, what a comeback. Larxene could hear her bunny slippers running for cover.

"Well at least I don't fancy the Head Girl's boyfriend," she smiled slyly.

That did it. The reincarnation of Medusa went to slap her, but Larxene was quicker than that. She got hold of her fingers with her vice grip, bent them back and then turned her around into an armlock. With her free hand, Larxene clawed at the girl's unruly hair, ripping out several large chunks. She screamed in agony, but could not break free. Finally, she slammed the airhead up against the door, her dagger-like nails digging into her neck. In a frantic panic the girl managed to unlock the door and scramble off, her ridiculous amount of eyeliner smudging down her face. The war was over, for now.

Awestruck and flabbergasted, Luxord started applauding Larxene. All hyped up in the moment, she twirled around and took a bow as if she had just performed a dance recital. She then flexed her hand out in front of her, and Luxord did a double take. They had a bright red polish over them that had dried impeccably. Larxene didn't remember painting her nails this morning, and then she realised; it was blood. She inspected her other hand that had been keeping an armlock - the nails were decorated in the exact same way. Ace, a token to remind her of her victory - and in such a gorgeous shade of red! She would have to show Marly later on.

"Nice," Luxord commented. "You do know that you'll get bollocked for this, right?"

"Ehh, it was worth it," Larxene replied with a smile, but before she could say any more they turned in the direction of Demyx's screaming. This time they could see him flying round and round, Xaldin had him by the feet. The blondes rolled their eyes, and decided to help him this time as they ran to his rescue.


	4. Thursday

**Thursday**

"_If there's something strange, in the neighbourhood - who you gonna call?"_

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

About thirty pairs of eyes turned in Vexen's direction. He'd switched off in Business again with his iPod on shuffle. His large green eyes darted around, looking for some form of escape. The clock above the board read quarter past twelve. Great. He never thought he'd be glad to go on duty. Without another word he packed his few things and left before the class could start ripping him.

He entered the office and greeted the women working there. As per usual he set his bag down, grabbed a list and started sticking up the permission slips people would need to get out today. God he wished he could go with them. Fortunately, tomorrow the other pair started their duty in the main office, so he and Lexaeus could spend their lunch however they pleased. Then the first of what would be many came to the window.

"Bit early to be leaving, isn't it?" Vexen said bluntly, not looking up from his paperwork.

"I have a dentist appointment," the fourth year replied.

"Right," Vexen ripped a slip from the booklet and filled it in. "Sign your name here and give us your green slip." The student complied and exchanged pieces of paper. "Excellent, on your way, then." She skipped out merrily; the odds that she didn't really have a dentist appointment were incredibly high. The bell went, and a whole load of children queued for the office. Vexen sighed, it was going to be a long lunch.

After about three more permission slips and once sick case, a deep, booming voice sounded in the foyer. Vexen closed his eyes in relief; Lexaeus was never too late when it came to duty.

"Make way, please," he ordered loudly. "C'mon I bet half of you don't even need to be here! Only queue if you have a reason- Move ya little pipsqueak!" Vexen was sure he saw a little kid flying as his burly prefect partner came through the door and handed him some sandwiches.

"Thanks. Say, would you mind taking care of the next lot? I'm starved," Vexen exhaled as he sat down and dug into his chicken tikka sandwiches. He knew Lexaeus wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was efficient - he got the work done, and no questions were asked. Thinking to himself, Vexen quite appreciated being an office prefect; he didn't have to keep kids under control, and he and Lexaeus both knew that the gentle giant could bring an entire block down if he lost his temper. But the bloke wouldn't hurt a fly, really. Either way, this work suited them both fine (even if Lexaeus did break the photocopier on his first day). Vexen had to really concentrate on not spurting milkshake out of his nose as he recalled that hilarious duty.

Finally the crowds had died down, and the office was quiet for once. Lexaeus went to the other window to answer someone from out of school, while Vexen filled in some very important paperwork. He chewed on the lid of his fountain pen, making a mistake was inexcusable and very troublesome. But, as we all know, no amount of paperwork could be complete without being screwed up by one of the usual culprits.

"BOO!" Vexen jumped, and his fountain pen raced across the page - he was on the last word as well. He could feel a vein surfacing on his forehead as he slowly turned to the source of the noise. Axel leaned against the wall with his hands behind his head, smirking impishly. Vexen could've sworn half the women in the office swooned.

"Y'alright Vex?" the redhead asked as he sauntered forward and leaned one elbow on the desk, resting his head on his hand.

"Not going out today, Axel?" Vexen asked through gritted teeth as he screwed up the form he had just been filling in. He could feel his right eye twitching in annoyance.

"Nope," Axel made the 'p' sound pop. "Forgot my badge."

"I see, what a shame," Vexen grumbled, concentrating once again.

"So! I thought I'd come and pay you guys a visit!" He grabbed the top of the window, and literally swung through the window into the office. Vexen was most displeased. However, the women really didn't seem to mind. At that moment Lexaeus came back, looking a tad confused.

"Axel?" he knitted his brow together, positive that he hadn't been there before.

"Hey Lex! Thought I'd come and give you a hand," he grinned. "I am ready to take orders, sir!" Axel straightened up and saluted.

"Lexaeus, I would appreciate it if you snapped him in half," Vexen grunted inaudibly.

"Uh, iunno. Do whatever you want, I got stuff to be getting on with," Lexaeus shrugged and went to file some things.

"Awesome!" Axel flitted round the office, ooh-ing and ahh-ing at everything he could get his hands on. It didn't last long, though. "Man, your duty must suck! There's nothing to- Oooh..." He was soon cut off by the wonder that was the photocopier. Hung above it was a piece of paper with a picture of Lexaeus and a red cross through it - a personal joke the office staff shared. Vexen slapped his palm on his face, and slowly dragged it down as Axel pulled his trousers down and perched himself on the glass pane of the machine. He pressed a load of buttons and the light inside went back and forth across his ass; those positive and negative electrons worked wonders and managed to make about one hundred perfect black and white copies of Axel's gluteus maximus. He howled with laughter as he collected them and exited the office the same way he came in.

"Woohoo! Cheers Vex! Cheers Lex! I'll catch ya later!" he grinned cheekily as he ran off to spread his... behind. Vexen slammed his head on the desk; god damn those neophytes, damn them to Oblivion. Lexaeus put a large hand on his shoulder.

"Hey man, chin up," he said in his husky voice. "No harm done." He patted him a little too hard on the back and slightly winded the poor bloke. Vexen grimaced; trying to hide the fact that Lexaeus had made him screw up his second attempt at the form.

At long last the bell went for the end of lunch. Vexen and Lexaeus came out onto the grounds to find the entire school in fits of laughter - Axel's booty was posted everywhere. Two kids let go a massive banner of the image over the technology block, and in the distance the flag pole was flying the colours of Axel's ass. A massive cheer erupted from the crowd as a blimp flew overhead, with a giant picture of it on the side. Riding on top, in all his glory, was Axel himself, shaking his hands above his head in a victory pose. Vexen shook his head and headed back to class, turning his iPod back onto Ghostbusters. That guy was unbelievable.


	5. Friday

**Friday**

Ah, Friday. Everybody loved Friday; tomorrow was the weekend, someone usually threw a party that night, and absolutely none of the Organization were on duty. Bliss, Zexion thought as he leaned back on the grass, just outside the gate. He had managed to get out an extra ten minutes early, and was ever so pleased. It was a beautiful day; the sun gently shone on his pale face, and the light breeze blew tendrils of his hair, revealing his left eye which seldom happened. Zexion could not be more at ease. Then, something blocked his sunlight temporarily, and slung it's arm around his shoulders. Zexion gasped a bit and broke out of his trance to find Axel sat next to him. He felt a small grin emerge on his face.

"Hey," he smiled. "You alright?"

"Yes, thank you," Zexion replied, the smile getting bigger.

"Ace, say where d'ya wanna go today?"

"I don't mind, let's see what everyone else has to say," the two boys stood up as the rest of the Organization began to appear. First came Xemnas and Saix, who seemed to be glued at the hip at the moment. Saix shot a brief grin at Zexion; he made a mental note to thank him after Monday's occurrences in the canteen. Next, Marluxia sauntered out of the gate with Larxene on his arm - Zexion felt a twinge of jealousy after the moment they shared on duty. In fact, he got quite defensive whenever the blonde imp bummed off Marluxia. Axel shook him a bit, his jade green eyes telling him it would be okay. He was shook some more as Xigbar jolted him from behind, he grimaced at him and Xaldin who were holding two six-packs of beer. Zexion turned round to find Luxord foxing Demyx with yet another card trick, and Vexen and Lexaeus just standing around.

"Alright everyone, shall we get going?" Xemnas addressed them all.

A chorused 'yes' came from the rest of the group, and all went on their way down the new road. Xigbar and Xaldin were already necking the beers, obviously not intent on sharing, although Axel managed to swipe one as well. He offered some to Zexion, but he gladly declined. He chortled wistfully as he and Xigbar persuaded Demyx into trying some, which resulted in him spurting it everywhere in disgust. He then noticed Marluxia whispering something to Larxene, who gasped and giggled, then seemed to hover around Xigbar and Xaldin. Marluxia got level with Zexion, and gently put his hand on the small of his back.

"Wow, she can separate from you," Zexion commented.

"Ahaha, yeah," Marluxia giggled. "I told her that I heard Xiggy had a thing for her, and, well, you know what she's like..." The two looked back at the nymph who had managed to get a beer out of Xigbar. Then Axel sidled up to Zexion again, Marluxia glided away to hear a second-by-second account of Larxene's two minute conversation with Xigbar. By the time that account had finished, the Organization had arrived in town. Lexaeus, Vexen and Xaldin wanted to go to Subway, while Xigbar, Demyx and Luxord wanted to get chips and the others had already eaten or weren't hungry. Marluxia encouraged Larxene to go with the chip party, and with that three groups split off. They would meet on the grassy patch by the square.

Zexion eased into his daydream once again he leaned against the tree. The leaves made oddly shaped shadows on his face. Just next to him was Axel, who looked out onto the main street, arms behind his head. Without realising Zexion slowly slipped onto his shoulder, he didn't seem to mind. Sat opposite was Marluxia, who looked extremely relaxed without Larxene twittering down his ear. Further away from them all were Xemnas and Saix, who seemed to be deep in conversation.

"Well whaddya know?" Axel pointed, Zexion looked in the direction of Swan and Pandora who were on his prefect team. They sat on the square with Leon and Cloud; two of the most sought after guys in the school. Pandora sat contentedly with Cloud's arm around her shoulders. And as for Swan and Leon... let's just say they were deeply into each other. Zexion and Marluxia shared a quick glance, but then something else took Zexion's attention. He placed his hand softly on Axel's, and gave him an encouraging look. Axel took a deep breath and nodded, punching his chest lightly. He always put a brave face on. Their tender moment was then unfortunately sabotaged by Xigbar who hung upside down from a branch, with a tray of chips the right way up.

"Yo wassup!" He shoved one into his mouth. "Oh shit that's hot!" Xigbar fanned his mouth a bit and then ate some more. "Chip?"

"Nah I'm good," Axel mumbled, almost dozing off.

"Xigbar, you defy the laws of Physics, Biology... and let's go for Chemistry while we're at it," Zexion said while waving to Demyx who had also burnt his mouth on his chips.

"Yup, it's great," Xigbar jabbed Axel. "Hey! Don't be catchin' z's on me now, dude!"

"Hey fuck off or I'll burn your chips," he laughed and pinched one. "I'm awake."

"Awesome..."

It was a perfect image, really. Zexion and Axel leaning on one tree, Marluxia on another, Xigbar hanging from a branch. In the background Saix chucked Demyx's chips all over him in a blind fury, Xaldin and Luxord found this hilarious. Xemnas had got in a little debate with Vexen and Lexaeus it seemed, and Larxene had wormed her way back to Marluxia to tell him another second-by-second account of her time at the chippy. God knows how that guy endured it.

Zexion was woken up by Marluxia, who had now crawled up to him and was just inches away from his face. He blinked a few times at the smiling pinkette, who then proceeded to sit in everyone's view. He addressed everyone around the tree.

"Say, does anyone else think Xemnas and Saix have a thing going on?" he whispered excitedly.

Xigbar fell out of the tree. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, did you just say that dude?!"

"Well, look at them," they all turned to the two who were again deep in conversation, and then back at Marluxia. "Dontcha think they're really quite close?"

"They've always been like that," Zexion pointed out. "There must be some reason for you to bring this up now."

Marluxia giggled. "Oh you know me all too well, Zexy. Right, well Monday lunch I came out of the drama studio and"-

"Whoa whoa whoa hold the phone!" Axel had just tuned in. "This was on our duty?!" He and Xigbar exchanged goldfish looks.

"Yep, so you should keep a wary eye," Larxene mocked Xigbar's eyepatch.

"As I was saying," Marluxia continued. "I came out and what should I find down the technology stairs? Xemnas was lying _on top_ of Saix! On top!"

This got every one of them gawping. Xigbar and Axel pointed at each other, gawping. Zexion looked back at the apparent 'couple in the making'; Saix was lying on his back, and Xemnas on his side, looking over him. Wow, Marluxia really wasn't bullshitting.

Axel rubbed his hands together. "Ohh Monday's duty is gonna be fun..."

"Hell yeah! I thought up of a whole new story to spook the kids with!" Xigbar had lost the point.

"No, dude. With Mansex and Senor Psychopath?"

"Ohhh! Oh. AWESOME!" That guy was hopeless, Larxene seemed to find it cute.

"I know! So we'll have to inspect them reeeeal closely," Marluxia was really enjoying this.

"Their personal distance has certainly gone beyond just friends," Zexion mused, taking a leaf from his psychology classes.

Marluxia squealed with excitement. "Eee! But you can't let this get out, especially you three blabbermouths," he pointed at Larxene, Axel and Xigbar who all shook their heads and hands as if it was nothing.

The church chimed for one o'clock, so the Organization got up and made their way back to school slowly. Zexion lingered behind the group this time, with Axel one side of him and Marluxia on the other. He really felt part of the group, more than ever. He inspected Xemnas and Saix's behaviour, they looked tempted yet somewhat hesitant. Luxord turned around to them all.

"Oh by the way, thought I'd throw a party tonight," he said.

"There gonna be booze?" Xigbar asked. That guy was all about the demon drink.

"You know it," the Brit grinned.

Xigbar, Axel, Zexion, Marluxia and Larxene all exchanged looks. Tonight was going to be revolutionary.


End file.
